Three of a Kind
by Clashedncut13
Summary: Elena has always been stuck between the two Salvatore brothers. Now she will get to have them both.
1. The Enchantment

Eyebrows furrowed into a dark line, arms crossed over his chest, Stefan watched Elena. She was writhing in her sleep… again. She groaned softly, her fingers coiling and recoiling. Her back arched, forcing her flat stomach and hips to the ceiling. She grabbed at her thighs, her breasts, her throat. Stefan's eyes danced over her, and he stopped himself from shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another.

She panted and grabbed onto her lower lip with her teeth as she moaned, this time louder than before. As she clung to her pajamas, tugging them over her skin, she whispered ever so softly,

"Damon, please…"

Stefan sighed.

Two weeks ago, Elena came upon a very unwelcome and vengeful witch posing to be a high school student and the witched cursed her. She was to desperately desire the thing she wanted most, but that she could never have. It was a subconscious, under-the-surface want that would get worse until she gave into it and quenched her desire, or panicked herself into a coma.

Unfortunately for Stefan, Elena's small, subconscious want had turned out to be his big brother.

At first, the desire was small. Elena would catch herself staring at Damon for longer than necessary. She would experience him briefly in a dream. The sound of his voice would make her shiver. But like the witch had intended, the curse had developed.

Nearly a week later Elena could literally look at nothing else but Damon when he was in a room. The dreams had progressed into full on, subconscious pleasure sessions. Elena even found herself writing his name over and over in her notes at school.

Stefan tried to be sympathetic. Especially since lately, Elena had been in constant physical pain from her desire. He just wished that it wasn't for his brother.

"Sounds like a good dream," Damon said, appearing next to Stefan.

Stefan stopped himself from reaching out and punching his brother. Elena groaned and threw her head back. She teasingly grabbed her crotch through her flannel pajama bottoms.

"It's getting worse."

"Oh god, Stefan," she moaned in her sleep. Damon's eyes widened. He covered his disappointment in a flash.

"Looks like things may be going back to normal." Damon murmured with a tight smile.

"I don't think so," Stefan insisted.

"Yes! Damon, Stefan please, don't stop!"

Surprisingly relieved, Damon tried to cover his own satisfaction by assuming the same, serious, disapproving pose his brother was standing in. Still, he smirked uncontrollably.

"I think she's getting close," Damon murmured with a grin.

"No," Stefan shook his head. "She doesn't ever find release in the dreams. She always gets right to the brink and then wakes up. It's part of the curse."

"That sounds horrible," Damon said absently as he watched Elena's tan, lithe body beg for him.

"We have to do something. Elena could suffer some real damage if we don't do something soon."

"Like what? I already accidentally killed the witch."

Stefan turned to his starry-eyed brother.

"I have an idea."

Elena slammed the front door of the Salvatore mansion as she entered it. She tossed her backpack on the ground, and sighed heavily as she fell into the burgundy-upholstered couch.

It had been a horrible day. She had barely slept the night before, waking up several times only to find Stefan lying next to her pretending to be asleep. She had been completely unable to focus in any of her classes because her skin was too sensitive to even hold a pencil. She had tried desperately to get herself off in the bathroom four separate times, only to make her horniness even worse.

She had fought with Bonnie, with Jessica, even with her P.E. teacher after getting hit in the head with a volleyball three times because she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't tell either of her best friends about this either. It was just way to embarrassing. How could she explain to either of them that she was experiencing uncontrollable sexual want for her boyfriend's evil, older brother?

On top of that, she was so hot, and she ached all over. It was an ache that started deep in her stomach and groin and radiated outwards. It made her want to stand, sit, run and not exist all at the same time.

She couldn't even look Stefan in the eye because she felt so horrible about this whole curse. She had no idea that she had wanted Damon in even the slightest corner of her imagination. Now her poor boyfriend had to deal with the consequences along with her. Why couldn't she have subconsciously craved a puppy or something?

Elena closed her eyes and laid her head back, trying to think about anything but Damon. It wasn't working.

"Elena?"

She heard Damon's voice. She reasoned that she was probably hallucinating it, it wouldn't be the first time in the past two weeks, but she opened her eyes anyway.

Standing before her wasn't just Damon, but Stefan as well. God, they were two beautiful men. Damon, all crystalline eyes and ink black hair, smirked at her discomfort. Stefan, looking all like GQ's moody cover boy, looked like he was about to say something that she didn't want to hear.

"What's going on?"

"We think we have found a way to break the curse."

"How?"

The brothers exchanged a glance. Elena stiffened suspiciously.

"I've done some research," Stefan began. "And without the witch who cast the curse, the only way to break it is to… quench the desire."

"What are you suggesting?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. Damon looked at the ground, trying to contain his excitement. Stefan glared at his brother and continued.

"We think that you should… be with us."

"Be with you? What are you talking about?"

"Elena," Stefan looked pained at having to explain further.

"We want you to fuck us… both of us… together." Damon interrupted.

"What?! You can't be serious," Elena said, pushing back further into the couch. She could feel her desire flaring inside her.

"Oh, we are," Damon said matter-of-factly. He grinned at Elena, and began to unbutton his black, collared shirt.

"Stefan," Elena began, unable to take her eyes off of Damon. His pale, chiseled chest was beginning to peek out of the black cotton. Elena gulped.

"This isn't a trick Elena. I think this might be the only way to help you. Last night, you were dreaming of both of us, so I think it's a better idea to target the curse at its most explicit root."

"Plus he doesn't want to let me have you all to myself," Damon sneered with a small smirk. He shucked off his shirt, exposing his perfectly built shoulders.

"I don't think it will be powerful enough, with just Damon," Stefan explained. "And we know that just with me isn't enough either," he said, referring to the innumerable times they had tried to break Elena's enchantment in the past week. Elena nodded cautiously, thinking back on how every orgasm with Stefan had made her need stronger.

Stefan slipped his grey t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his skinny black jeans. He was an Adonis, Elena thought. As she stared at him, he smiled at her. He reached out for her hand and she took it, standing to meet him.

He put his hands on either side of her face.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright."

"I hurt, everywhere."

"I know. We are going to make it better."

Then he kissed her. Elena melted into the kiss with a sigh. Her skin was so sensitive, just his fingertips on her cheeks made her feel more alive. Stefan slid his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it, desperate for the touch.

Suddenly, she felt another set of hands on her waist. Then Damon's warm mouth kissed her throat. She shivered. She felt Damon's smile on her neck. He trailed his tongue from the base of her neck up to her ear. He ran it along her earlobe before sucking on it gently.

"Oh," She murmured into Stefan's mouth. Stefan nipped at her lip just barely as he ended the kiss. He moved gradually to the other side of her neck, sucking on it tantalizingly. Damon took his place, planting his lips on Elena's and parting them with his tongue.

My god, Damon thought, just as electric as I thought it would be. She was nothing like Catherine. There was no performance here. Elena was just experiencing him for everything that he was, tasting him, smelling him, letting him explore her. Damon moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Elena ran her hands on both of their chests. Their skin rose to goose bumps under her touch. She felt Stefan undo her sweater buttons as she kissed Damon. He gently pulled it off her shoulders, laying kisses where fabric once was. She was wearing a violet, lacy bra.

Stefan massaged her breasts through the thin fabric, bringing her nipples forward until they strained against the lace. He licked the top of each of her breasts before kneeling until his nose was even with her navel. He grasped her hips and kissed the sensitive skin, sending shocks up Elena's body.

Elena bit hard into Damon's lip at Stefan's touch. Damon reacted with a nip of his own, drawing blood. He pulled back, looking at the small drop of blood on her lip, his eyes growing dark. Stefan looked up from Elena's stomach.

"Damon, no biting. We agreed to that."

"She did it first," he reasoned, kissing the wound and lapping the blood up with his tongue. He moaned his pleasure, reveling in the complexity of her blood. She tasted like lavender and rusted sunsets.

"Don't worry," he told Elena. "I'll control myself."

Stefan continued down Elena's stomach, stopping at her jeans to undo them with his teeth. Then he peeled them from her, revealing her beautifully round ass daintily coved by matching violet panties. He traced his hands up her thighs until she sighed into Damon's mouth.

Damon squeezed her breasts through her bra, kneading them in his strong hands. He then slipped his hands inside and pinched her pink nipples. Elena arched against him.

"Oh Elena, I may have wanted this longer than you have," He whispered in her ear. She pulled back and the look of hunger he was giving her sent her reeling.

"Stefan," she warned once. He slid out of the way. Elena shoved Damon back onto the couch behind her.

"Don't move," she commanded. Both men watched her, entranced. They had never seen this side of her before. She took a deep breath and kneeled in front of Damon. Then she reached for his pants, yanking them off his angular hips. Just as she hoped, he wore no underwear.

Both the Salvatore brothers were cut, and though Damon did not possess the impressive eight and a half inches of his brother, his seven-inch, rock hard dick was thick and nothing at all to be ashamed of. Elena grasped it at the base and immediately began to circle the head with her tongue.

Damon hissed as he arched his hips toward her. He glanced at his brother like, you were keeping this from me this whole time? Stefan smiled slightly and knelt by Elena's round ass. He massaged it with both hands, rubbing the cheeks with big circles. He trailed his fingers up the line of her sex. Elena whimpered around Damon's dick, which was now halfway inside her taut mouth. Stefan pressed through the fabric onto her throbbing clit. She was so wet. He could feel it already through the fabric.

He brought his nose to her snatch and nestled into the warm, sweet smell of it. Then he kissed it deeply through her wet panties. Elena whimpered again, looking up at Damon. Damon found himself speechless as Elena worked his cock with her mouth. She was fucking exquisite at it. She fit what she could into her small mouth and worked the rest with her hand.

Elena loved the feel of Damon's cock in her mouth. She sucked it like she needed it, and at the moment, she felt like she did. She was actually thirsty for his cum. It must have been the curse, she thought, because she had never felt that way before, ever.

She also couldn't believe how good Stefan's tongue felt, as he slid it teasingly in and out of her pussy. He had pulled her panties off before she even realized. Her knees shook as he deepened his attack on her clit. It sent electric shocks through her. She arched back into his mouth, begging for release.

Damon realized he was going to cum just a second before it happened. He had no time to warn Elena as he jerked and shot his load deep into her throat. Her eyes widened as his spunk hit her tongue, but she swallowed it eagerly, sucking his dick clean. Holy shit, he thought, she was unbelievably fucking hot.

She released Damon's dick from her mouth as Stefan slipped two fingers inside her and lapped at her clit with his tongue. She knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer. She gripped Damon's thighs and looked up at him with a look so ravenous that it immediately made his dick hard again. Of course, vampire recovery time helped.

Elena didn't seem to notice though as she ground into Stefan's face, twitching and convulsing as she came. She shuddered, shocked and elated as Stefan eagerly drank up all of her cum. When he released her, she whipped around, and kissed him deeply.

"I have to have him," she gasped, her eyes clouded and apologetic.

"I know," Stefan gasped back. She nodded and went back to Damon, crawling so quickly onto his lap that even he was surprised. She gripped his cock with her hand as she hovered above it.

"Are you ready for me?" She asked.

"I've been waiting,"

With that, Elena slid onto his raging hard on, burying it deep inside of her. They sighed collectively. Desperately, she began to work herself up and down him. Every inch of her needed his dick deep inside of her, so she drove him deeply into her again and again. He met her thrusts, clinging to her hip with one hand and to the back of her neck with the other. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. The heat gathered inside her as every fiber begged for release on his cock. She squeezed around him. Her bra straps hung off of her shoulders, exposing her nipples out of the top of her bra. Damon looked at her heaving chest and then back at her face. Her eyes her closed, she was concentrating as she ground onto his cock. She was biting her lower lip.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept going like this, like she needed him inside of her so that she could breathe. He thrust up into her. She was so tight and wet and perfect. Her hair fell around her face as she began to twitch and convulse again. She felt her pussy muscles tighten and squeeze around him. Then her eyes shot open, and she came on him, hard. The waves came again and again, both exhausting and exhilarating. She locked eyes with him, demanding every part of him, his body, he attention, and his need. Damon couldn't hold out any longer. He shuddered and came hard inside of her, relishing every convulsion of her legs and sweet, little pussy.

They realized that they were both staring at and into each other as they began to get their breath back. Elena felt like she had never seen Damon before as he was now, so unstoppably honest and open. The ache was gone, she noticed. The curse had been broken.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yes," she whispered, a smile breaking across her lips.

Stefan watched as the magic broke from Elena and shimmered away. He felt relief for that at least. But as he looked at his hard dick in his hand, he knew there was one thing left for them to do.

When he got to Elena, he touched her shoulders gently. He kissed the top of her head.

"Feeling better?"

"Much,"

"I want to try something new, okay?" He murmured into her hair.

She nodded.

"Stay where you are."

He spit quietly into his hand and rubbed the head of his dick. Then he reached down to Elena's wet pussy and rubbed some of her juices up and onto her virgin ass. Some light ass play wasn't new to Elena and Stefan's relationship, but they'd never gone farther than Stefan's thumb massaging it during sex. Elena felt some trepidation, but she also felt so relieved and grateful that she embraced the tickle of Stefan's fingers on her forbidden hole.

Stefan eyed his brother perceptively. Damon returned the look and raised a eyebrow. Wow, Damon thought, they really were going to fuck her together.

With Damon still inside her and now rapidly rising to the occasion again, Elena arched back just a bit to give Stefan more access. Stefan positioned himself under her, and carefully began to slide into her ass. Elena let out a small whine. Stefan kissed her shoulder. Damon kissed her forehead. With the head of his dick now inside of her, Stefan exhaled in pleasure.

He watched, so turned on he could barely believe it, as he slid deeper into her tight ass.

"Elena, you're so tight," He gasped. Elena wriggled uncomfortably on him. Both men moaned at that.

Damon was at full attention then. Elena was even tighter with Stefan invading her from the other end. He hoped that Stefan couldn't last too long, because like this, he didn't think he had more than five minutes before he could come again.

Stefan slipped all eight and a half inches inside of her and paused. Elena seemed to be holding her breath. With both brothers buried deep in her, she wasn't sure how the situation could get any better. She began to move slowly, gently, on both of them. They met her thrusts just as carefully, letting her take the lead. Stefan tucked her hair behind her ear and sucked on her neck as he thrust into her again and again.

Damon watched her face contort between pain and pleasure. She clung to his neck for dear life as she slowly got her bearings. The warmth was gathering in her again, but it was good this time, a choice. Elena embraced it and rocked on both men's cocks, surprised how quickly she was going to cum. She kissed Damon, begging him with her tongue. He kissed her back just as desperately. Then she pulled away and kissed Stefan just as deeply. She was getting close and she knew it. The pressure between the two cocks was almost too much for her to take, so she kept her thrusts slow and deliberate, like the orgasm building deep in her belly.

To the men, the pace was torturous and fantastic at the same time. As Elena began to squeeze him again with her pussy muscles, Damon felt his brink being reached.

"Oh. Elena."

He shuddered and jerked as he came. Egged on by his orgasm, she picked up her pace, grinding his still hard dick on her g-spot. Between that and Stefan's driving rhythm in her ass, that was enough. She stiffened, stars exploding in front of her eyes as she let out one last heart-pounding orgasm.

As he felt her about to cum, Stefan reached his breaking point. He jerked into her hard, and growled as he shot jizz deep into her ass. It clenched hard around him, milking him as he came. He panted into Elena's hair, cringing as he twitched out the final moments of his orgasm.

"Amazing," he wheezed. Damon nodded.

"Unbelievable," he agreed.

Elena let out a low, sexy laugh.

"Thank you," she said, as her weak giggles died down. Stefan pulled out of her gingerly. Damon took her by the hips, lifting her as he pulled out from underneath her. Then he picked her up bridal style.

"Shower, then bed?"

Elena nodded, obviously exhausted. Damon looked at his brother. Stefan nodded, his smile understanding and accepting. Damon returned the nod and carried Elena back to his room. Stefan, paused a moment, then shaking his head in awe again, followed.


	2. Breaking Boundaries

Damon opened his crystalline blue eyes and, remembering, grinned a devilish grin. It had been a week since the episode with Elena and his brother. Every morning since then he woke up the same way: elated. Tickled pink. Victorious.

While Stefan and Elena had hoped that their little ménage troi would quench Elena's thirst for Damon, that particular vampire had been hoping the opposite. And now that he'd gotten a small taste, he wanted her more than ever. I mean seriously, Damon asked himself, who gives heroin to an addict one day and expects them to quit cold turkey the next?

He licked his lips despite himself and slipped out of bed. He was as he was every morning, completely naked. Still, he stepped into the open doorway out to his balcony and let the sun warm him. He hoped that Elena was in the garden, heading off the school. He'd call out to her, she'd turn around and… the rest made Damon's smile grow.

But she wasn't leaving for school. Puzzled, he listened for her. She was in the living room, saying goodbye to Stefan and neither of them seemed to be going to school.

Of course, Damon realized. It was Saturday and Stefan was leaving for the weekend to meditate on his blood addiction. More importantly, Elena was staying at the house…with Damon.

Man he loved the smell of opportunity in the morning. To be fair, Damon did not want to ruin the relationship between Elena and Stefan, because he loved them both. But his feelings for Elena were sticking to him, making him ache, and growing like a cancer. So like usual, he would proceed with casual, self-fulfilling recklessness. Asking for forgiveness, he reasoned, was substantially easier than asking for permission.

He did not hear Stefan shut the front door. Nor did he hear him head out to his car parked in the driveway.

"Damon!" Stefan called up to him.

"What?" Damon snapped back, as though he had been in the middle of something more important than sunning himself.

"Do you have to stand on the balcony like that? Elena might be able to see you."

Damon simply raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing she hasn't seen before."

Stefan chose not to argue.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now. I'll be back Monday night."

"Okay, little brother. Go have fun at Vamp AA."

"Right," Stefan shook his head. "Damon, do me a favor and… behave?"

Damon shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Bye," Damon gave him a small, curtsy of a wave and headed back inside.

"Put some clothes on! Please!" Stefan called after him. Damon smirked, stared at his jeans on the floor, and then finally relenting, picked them up.

Elena watched Stefan's car pull out of the driveway through the kitchen window. She blew him a kiss as he drove away. She would miss him; even it was only for three days. She was grateful that they were letting her stay here, considering the possible danger of this Klaus, whoever he was.

She wandered around the kitchen, getting accustomed to it. For being the least used room in the house, the room was impeccably clean and stocked. Stefan had gone shopping for her as a surprise the day before, buying all of her favorite foods. He even squeezed her fresh juice from at least three different citrus fruits, so that she wouldn't feel _limited_ in her choice of beverage.

She smiled thinking about Stefan and his mild case of OCD as she poured herself a glass of the grapefruit. She picked it up, took a sip, and set it back on the counter.

"Now that juice looks _fresh_," cooed a voice from behind her.

Elena choked back the mouthful of the juice and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Damon! You scared me!"

She whipped around to face him. Of course, he was right behind her. Damon smiled coyly.

"So… we're alone now," he took another step towards her. "What do you want to do?"

"Ugh, grow up Damon." She pushed him back, half-annoyed and half-amused. She walked across the kitchen, taking another sip of juice. She needed to put some space between her and the vampire.

"I'm going shopping and getting a pedicure. I don't know what you're doing."

Damon leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need a chaperone? The mall is a dangerous place."

"Caroline, Bonnie and I are going. I'd say that's enough protection for one shopping trip."

"Fair enough. I'll miss you though."

Elena rolled her eyes. She put the glass in the sink, and picked up her purse off of the counter.

"Damon, I don't know what you think is going to happen while Stefan is out of town, but whatever it is, it's not going to."

She walked toward the door.

Suddenly, she was against the counter, looking up into Damon's piercing eyes. He gently pinned her there, hands on either side of her on the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elena. But I do like where your mind is going." He leaned in, breathing on her neck.

"Damon, don't." Elena put her hands on his chest.

"Don't what Elena?"

He ran the tip of his nose from her collarbone to her ear.

"You know what," Elena mustered, glad that her long sleeves hid her goose bumps. He nipped at her earlobe.

"Damon,"

"Mmmmm, I like the way you say my name." He took a deep inhale of the sweet smell of her blood pumping.

"Damon, please." Elena pushed on his chest. Not too firmly, but enough for Damon to know that it wasn't a go. No yet at least.

He stepped back, a stiff smile on his face. He had never been very good at controlling himself. Doing what Elena asked was not nearly as exciting and not doing what she asked. But she was decidedly worth it, he reminded himself.

Elena met his eyes and saw the wild animal caged behind them.

"I have to go," she muttered and slid past him.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she yelled back to him, slamming the door behind her.

Bored and turned on, Damon wandered up to Stefan's bedroom, looking for something to meddle in. He wasn't sure what he liked more: they way the Elena pretended not to want him or when she completely gave herself over to his enjoyment. He shivered. He had to have her again. But until then, he'd settle for a memento.

He opened Stefan's door, gazing over all the objects he was already familiar with until they fell on something new. A dresser. It was still classic, probably an antique from somewhere, but it was new to this room. Stefan had probably gotten it for Elena.

Damon strutted over to it and ran his hands along the top of it.

"Hmmm, if I were a woman's underwear drawer, which one would I be?"

He pulled open the top one and was pleased by the sight of lace, satin and cotton, in various scandalous and bright colors.

"It's always the top drawer." He said, pleasantly, reaching in and pulling a pair out. They were cotton, lime green and grey bikini briefs.

"Cute."

He put them back in the drawer and began to really rifle. He was actually looking for the violet pair she had been wearing when Stefan and him had seduced her last week. As far as Damon was concerned, those were his panties now.

He searched unsuccessfully and began to wonder if they weren't in the dirty laundry hamper. He was about to leave the drawer alone, when he found something better.

The panties were that perfect style of underwear that was the halfway cut between bikini briefs and a thong. Cheeky and flirtatious, they were entirely thin black lace, decorated with intertwined royal blue ribbon. Damon could only imagine how great Elena would look in them. Yes, these were perfect. He thanked the ceiling, picked them up, and stuffed them in his pocket for later.

Elena couldn't lie. She'd been shaken by the incident in the kitchen with Damon. He got her blood rushing almost as much as Stefan did, and occasionally, more. But for the sake of her sanity, she decided to try and shove those moments out of her head for the time being.

And she did, mostly successfully, while she shopped with Caroline and Bonnie. She listened to them chatter about their own boy problems, tried on dresses for Caroline's party that night at Tyler's, and ate junky mall food.

You know, normal girl stuff. And she had a great time too. Such a great time that she'd almost completely forgotten about Damon's stunt in the kitchen that morning. That was until she came back to the Salvatore residence a few hours later.

She dropped her keys at the door, picked up her shopping bags and headed through the living room towards Stefan's room. A song was stuck in her head. She was wagging her hips to it and trying to remember the next line when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Damon Salvatore, in all his ivory beauty, was lounging on the sofa, reading a novel. The thin book was, not so discreetly, covering him from being completely nude.

At first, Elena could say nothing. She could only drink him in, inch by inch, as the night from a week earlier burned once again in her memory. Her eyes crawled up his long, lean legs, his muscular thighs, dipped up over the first edition copy of _Moby Dick_, and then took their time feeling their way up his chiseled abs and wide chest, before finally landing on his gorgeous and all too pleased face.

"Damon, what? Why…? Why are you naked?"

Excitement danced in Damon's eyes.

"Why not?" He asked nonchalantly. "It is my house, after all."

As she overcame the shock of the stunt, Elena desperately gathered her wits together. She metaphorically wiped the drool from her mouth and straightened.

"Fair enough," She said with a casual smile. Damon's eyes narrowed, disappointed that the moment was already over.

"But, you should get dressed."

"Why?" He asked, the sass back in his voice.

"Because…" Elena said, reaching into one of her bags. "You're going to escort me to Caroline and Tyler's party tonight."

"Really? And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, you like parties. And you like drinking even more. And… I'm going to be wearing this."

Elena pulled a royal blue mini-dress out of the bag and held it up to the light. When at first Damon said nothing, she held it up to herself.

"Fits like a glove," She hissed with a grin.

"You're trying to bribe me." Damon said.

"Is it working?"

Damon thought for a moment.

"Yes. I'll go to the party."

"Great. I'm going to go shower."

Elena turned to leave.

"Elena?"

She stopped and faced him again.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what will go great under that dress."

He held up the black and blue lacy panties.

Seeing them dangle there, Elena was at a loss for words, again. The blood was rising to her cheeks.

"Where did you get those?" She asked finally, even though she already knew. They had been a present, for Stefan.

"Your underwear drawer. I was looking for the violet ones from last week, you know for sentiment's sake, but then I stumbled upon these. Now these, are very, very naughty Elena."

She flushed again.

"Those," she began, stomping towards him. "Are mine!"

Her hand shot out to grab them, but before she could, he dropped them into his oh-so-bare lap. She gasped. Damon laughed out loud.

"You can have them, but you have to get them yourself."

Elena glared at him. Then she glared at her panties lying on his now, half-erect penis. Then she glared at him again. Then back at the panties. Then she sighed.

"I'm not afraid of you," She snipped at him.

Then she reached delicately out to the panties, slowly and carefully, until her fingers finally felt the fabric. She was about to nab them up, when suddenly a wave of vengefulness shot up inside of her. So instead of letting him see how uncomfortable she was, she clasped the panties up casually, and dragged them, just so, across his waiting cock. Even Damon couldn't stop his sharp inhale.

Then with the cockiness of a siren, Elena stalked away, taking her shopping bags and her panties with her.

The shower water ran so hot that it steamed up the bathroom mirror in minutes. Elena was hoping that the heat would wash away her minor, but still scorching sins. She was not upset that she had reached into Damon's lap for her scandalous underwear, but that she had enjoyed the game way more than she was willing to admit.

She stepped into the warm water, dunking her head immediately under the showerhead. She stayed there and let the sound of the running water cut out her urgent thoughts. The water was warm, comforting, cleansing.

When she and Stefan showered, they always did this, stayed under the water with their eyes closed. He would stand behind her and hold her. Or maybe even trace his fingers on her hips and her shoulders. He would lay gentle kisses on the back of her neck and allow the water wash them away. She breathed deeply. She missed Stefan. The feelings for him were so simple, so true. She loved him. He loved her. So simple.

Her feelings for Damon were anything but. Immediately they were complicated by her relationship by Stefan, and then by the evil things that Damon did, that he was capable of. Then they were again complicated by his compulsiveness, his possessiveness, his shaded, underlying guilt.

But then there was this softness to Damon, this pure need to love and be loved. And then at least he knew what he wanted, she realized. She couldn't even say that. As she stood there in the water, she felt like she could really feel Stefan's hands on her, his palms massaging her lower back, her shoulder blades her arms.

Then she realized that she wasn't imagining it.

As soon as she did, Damon's arms locked around her, holding her steady and keeping her from running at the same time.

"Careful now," he whispered into her ear. "We don't want you falling and cracking your head open."

"Damon, get out of my shower!" She hissed, struggling to move.

"Why? We have showered before."

"That was different."

"Because Stefan was here? If anything there's more room now."

Elena stomped on his foot. Damon grimaced, but didn't let go.

"You'd have to do more than that."

Elena lifted her foot again.

"But don't." Damon warned. "Stop freaking out Elena. All I'm here to do is wash you, innocently. I promise. I'm just trying to get both of us clean."

"You are such a liar."

"No, no I'm not. I promise. This is just a shower."

Reluctantly, Elena relaxed. She turned to face him.

"Fine. But no boners allowed in this shower."

Damon was already reaching over her head for the body wash.

"I can't help what my body does all on its own Elena. Plus, you're making it worse by talking about it."

Elena looked quickly down at his dick, and then realizing what she'd just done, glared back up at him.

"You tricked me into to doing that!"

"I did no such thing. Now turn around, I'm going to wash your back."

She did, crossing her arms over her breasts. She heard the splosh of him squeezing body wash onto the sponge. When it touched her skin, she shivered. He rubbed her back in gradual circles, looping up to her neck and down the back of her arms. Despite herself, she found it very pleasant.

"See, isn't this nice?" Damon asked, enjoying very much the view he was getting of her butt and back. He also loved just being able to touch her again.

"It is," Elena said softly, releasing a small smile.

"You know this was my favorite part of our little love making session last week."

"More lies," she said, laughing a little. Damon laughed too.

"No, really. I really liked just being able to enjoy you comfortably. Being close to you, know that you trusted me. It felt good."

"Yes," Elena murmured. "It did."

She faced Damon slowly and locked his eyes with hers. The vampire was caught a little off guard by her boldness. He felt suddenly nervous, shy.

"Here," he said, handing her the soapy sponge. "Your turn to wash me."

He turned his back to her. Elena felt it, the way Damon had just pulled away. She wondered why. Here he was, in her shower, they were both naked, and for a moment they both really felt something. And he pushed her away. She sighed silently and eyed his back speculatively. But instead of bringing it up, she washed the broken vampire's back.

The party was all sweaty, teenage bodies writhing to bad pop music and leaving jungle juice puddles on the floor. So in other words, Damon thought, this was the perfect high school party. He leaned against a wall with a glass of some of the Lockwood's best brandy in his hand and scammed on all the tight, lithe physiques of stupid, barely legal teens grinding against their equally stupid, bonehead boyfriends. If only one of them would get close enough, he thought. He could have something to eat.

But then he saw Elena. Elena split the crowd like the red sea. She was a total vision, all long, lean legs and hourglass figure. She was right. The dress did fit like a glove. He was glad that she had decided to head straight to Caroline's house to get ready after their shower. Now, she could be unveiled before him. She had done her hair in those reckless curls that Catherine always wore, making Damon wonder for a moment if it really was Catherine standing before him rather than the succulent and sweet Elena.

"Well don't you look absolutely delicious," Damon yelled over the music as she approached him. She smiled and did a small curtsy.

"Cheers," She yelled back, holding up a red party cup.

Damon clinked his cup with hers, and they both downed the contents.

"I need more," she said, pointing at her cup. "I'll be right back."

Damon grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

He yanked a cup out of the hand of a girl with platinum hair and hot pants walking right by them.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"You don't want this anymore," Damon told her, his eyes rotating with compulsion. The girl nodded, calm now, and walked on. Damon handed Elena the drink.

"I don't want you going anywhere." He said suggestively. Elena smirked and downed the drink.

"Wow Elena! How much have you had to drink?"

"They had shots over there," she explained, as if that was an answer.

Then she took his glass from his hand, downed it, and clanked it down on the table next to them. She grimaced.

"Now that's gross!" She pointed at the glass.

"Well, it was one hundred and twenty year old Brandy," objected Damon as he stared mournfully at the empty glass.

"Let's dance!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the knot of dancers behind them. Unlike his bashful brother, Damon loved dancing. Why? Because dancing, he knew, was just another form of foreplay. Thus, he had made sure he was an expert dancer. But even he, the master dance seducer, had to catch his breath as Elena wrapped her hands around his neck and swished her hips devastatingly accurately against his.

Damon's eyes went dark. He ran his hands up her hips and back, gripping them like he was holding on. She was so close that their foreheads were touching. Was she going to kiss him, he wondered? In front of all of these people? She gazed up at him, tilting her mouth to his, and then she whipped around, grinding her ass into his crotch.

"Elena, what are you doing to me?" Damon groaned in her ear.

"Do you like it?"

"Like, would be a understatement, but…"

She twirled back around to face him.

"Damon, I want you. Will you fuck me?"

"You want me to what?"

"I know you want to," she growled, tracing his collarbone through his t-shirt.

Damon felt his hard-on growing in his pants. He wanted more than anything to hear Elena say those words to him. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her on the dance floor right in front of all of her stupid bourgeoisie friends. He wanted to taste her, to drink from her delicate flesh. He wanted to make her cum, with his tongue, on his dick, wherever and constantly. He wanted it all so badly. But not, he realized, like this.

"Elena, you're drunk."

Her face dropped. She took one stumbling, resentful step backwards.

"I am not," She pouted.

"I think it's time to get you home." He took her by the arm.

"No!" She pulled away, and then glaring at him, she stomped back into the crowd.

"Shit," Damon grumbled. "When did you start doing the right thing?" He asked himself.

"Damon?"

It was Bonnie. Her eyebrows were furrowed into a strained line.

"I'm worried about Elena. She's way too drunk right now. I mean, did you see how she was all over you? She almost kissed you!"

"Yes, and that would never happen." Damon hissed, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"Will you get her home? Please? Before she does something stupid?"

"I tried, she doesn't want to go home now," Damon whined.

"You're a one hundred and sixty two year old vampire. Make her!"

Bonnie shook her head and walked off. Damon pursed his lips. Then he stalked through the crowd toward the kitchen.

Elena was in the middle of a group of boys, about to shotgun a beer. They pierced the side of the can and Elena was about to bring it to her lips when Damon intervened.

"What are you doing?" She snarled.

"Taking you home. Get over it." He snarled back.

"Damon, I already told you,"

"I don't care!"

Damon swooped her up by the legs and tossed her over his shoulder, caveman style.

"Let me go!" She punched his back.

"No."

He began to make his way through the crowd. Bonnie caught sight of them and followed.

"I don't want to leave yet!"

"Too bad. You're too drunk, you can't handle your shit."

"No I'm not!"

Damon burst through the front door and out onto the lawn. He got about halfway and then put Elena down.

"You're fine? Go ahead then. Walk back into that party!"

Elena gave him a death glare and took half a step backwards. She wobbled, and Bonnie came forward, but Damon stopped her with his arm. Then Elena turned around, took one step forward, and vomited onto the shiny green lawn.

Bonnie ducked under Damon's arm and crouched next to her, collecting Elena's hair behind her head. Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks.

"We can let her empty it all out here for a little bit, then I'll put her in the back of the car and get her home. A glass of water and a few hours of sleep, she'll be fine."

Bonnie nodded. Then they both cringed as Elena let another round of puke go on the lawn.

"Yummy." Damon sneered.

About an hour later, Elena was out cold. Damon had done everything he had said he would do. He wiped her face down, put a glass of water and a bucket next to Stefan's bed. He sat on the edge of it and watched Elena. Even wasted she was beautiful, he thought.

"Dammit Elena," he whispered.

"Damon?" She murmured, eyes still closed.

"Yeah Elena, I'm right here."

She reached blindly for his hand. He gave it to her and she wrapped her small fingers around it.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Sure."

"Mmmm, stay." she moaned lightly with a smile and cuddled Damon's cool palm to her chest. He nodded.

"Always."

"Night,"

"Good night, Elena."

Elena woke up the next morning with the worst hangover imaginable. She knew it because even before she reached full consciousness the nausea hit her. At the sight of the sun coming in Stefan's window, she pulled the pillow over her face and moaned.

"No more drinking…ugh."

She dragged herself upright, her need for water outweighing her need for more sleep.

She pulled on a pair of Stefan's sweatpants, made an attempt at wiping the dark circles of make-up from under her eyes, brushed her extremely foul tasting teeth and ambled downstairs toward the kitchen.

Damon was sitting in the office watching a movie, the only place in the house with a couch and a television, and while she took note of it, she didn't greet him until she had come back with the biggest glass she could find and had filled it with water.

"Isn't a little early for a movie day?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"Well… it is two in the afternoon. Plus a storm is rolling in soon, and movies are a perfect for stormy afternoons."

Elena shrugged. She entered the office and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"It's two already? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I'd like to tell you that I _let_ you sleep, but really there was no waking you. You were out cold."

Elena nodded with a stiff smile. Damon looked her over.

"How's your head?"

"Horrible, but I'll live. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"You remember me taking care of you?"

"No. I just assumed, since I ended up in Stefan's bed instead of yours, that you behaved yourself."

"My conscience always kicks in at the lease opportune times." Damon said with a wry smile. He opened his arms for her. She eyed him.

"Come here," he suggested casually. She surrendered, and collapsed into his waiting arms. She smelled his fresh, dark man scent as long as she could before feeling sick and then shifted around so she could see the movie.

"What are we watching?"

"A horror movie."

"I hate horror movies Damon."

"Too bad."

Elena opened her mouth, but was too tired to argue. The movie was some terrifying story about children killing their parents. And as the story flashed across the screen, Elena's attention battled between the terrifying demonic children and Damon's fingers bent on misbehaving themselves.

They had started the movie limp around Elena's waist. But since then, they'd traveled up her hips, counted her rib bones, squeezed her left tricep and then maneuvered their way down back her stomach to her pant line, where they now played innocently with the band of her sweatpants.

Elena stiffened, unsure of whether or not she was relishing in Damon's touch or upset about it. She realized that she wasn't breathing, but it didn't matter because she had momentarily forgotten how. All she felt was Damon softly awakening the nerves on her stomach, and how they sent jolts down between her legs.

"Damon," she murmured, looking up at him. She expected to see the bottom of his chin, but he was looking right at her, watching her every reaction.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Damon covered it with his own. He slid his tongue expertly inside her mouth, not asking but demanding with every bit of the kiss. It was exquisite, Elena thought. She wanted to deepen the kiss, to moan, to give in. And so she surprised even herself when she suddenly shoved him off of her and sat up. Luckily for her, her surprise quickly transformed to anger.

"Damon! What the fuck?"

Damon glared at her, anger flaring through him too.

"You can't just keep doing this stuff, it's totally not okay!"

"What about it bothers you exactly Elena? Is it that you actually don't like it, or that you don't want to?"

Elena stood up, exasperated as much as she was frustrated.

"How much does it take Damon? I'm with Stefan! You need to understand that!"

"What _you_ need to understand Elena is that if you're with Stefan, why are you lying with me on this couch? Why did you take me to Caroline's party? And why, in god's name why, was it me and not Stefan that you needed to fuck to break the spell?"

Elena started to argue something, stopped and glared magnificently at him. Damon loved it. Before she knew it he was on his feet and in front of her, his hands on either side of her face, kissing her. And it felt so right about it to her that it frightened her. So again, she shoved him off of her.

"What is your problem Damon?" She shouted at him. Damon's eyes went dark, furious. Elena stepped back once, but forced herself to stand her ground.

"I don't have the problem Elena. I know what I want. You're not going to be able to pretend that you don't care about me forever!" Damon hissed. He turned away, running his hands hard through his hair. Suddenly he stopped and stared at her.

"But I'm not going to wait that long. I'm over it. I'm over you." He snapped. Elena felt the tears coming, but she held them back.

"Fuck you Damon." She growled before stomping out.

Elena spent the rest of the afternoon in Stefan's room. She didn't come out for food, even when she could smell Damon cooking it to bait her out. He had walked by Stefan's door once, but hadn't knocked, and since then she'd been left completely alone. Which was a good thing, because she had had too much to think about and her feelings were bruised by the afternoon's fight.

It was dark out now. The clouds had rolled in. It had poured and shot lightening all afternoon. When night fell, the rain grew more aggressive and the wind blew harder. Lightening shocked the dark night to brightness. She almost thought the thunder would collapse the world.

Elena had been trying to sleep for hours, but the shadows in Stefan's room were emerging sinister. She tried to tell herself that it was just the lightening freaking her out, but she couldn't help that she hated thunderstorms. Since her parent's accident, heavy aggressive rainfall always made her feel fearful. Then combined with that stupid movie, she thought, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Every five seconds she thought she saw a demon child in the corner.

Another lightening bolt jolted across the sky filling the room with light. Had she seen something at the end of the bed? Thunder boomed down.

"Ok, that's enough," she hummed in a half panicked voice and jumped out of bed.

She practically ran from Stefan's room and down the hallway to Damon's. She stomped for a moment at the door, remembering their fight from earlier. Then she looked back down the darkened hallway and shuddered.

"Fuck it," she whispered, opening the door.

Damon tossed uncomfortably in his sleep. He was having a strange dream of dark rooms and locked doors, when he awoke suddenly in bed.

"Stupid movie," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. Then he looked up at his door. A darkened figure stood in the doorway leering at him. He stiffened, his heartbeat jolting up. Then suddenly realizing who it was, he groaned with annoyed relief.

"Jesus Christ Elena! Don't do that! I was two seconds away from ripping your head off."

"Can I come in?" She murmured from the doorway. As he regained his wits back, Damon noticed how scared she was.

"What's wrong?"

Elena uncomfortably shifted her weight back and forth.

"It's just, thunderstorms. I hate them. Ever since my parents died… I really don't want to sleep alone."

"Really Elena?" Damon didn't even bother to cover up his annoyance.

"Do you think that's even appropriate?" He spat.

"Damon, I'm sorry about earlier. And if you really do feel uncomfortable then I'll go back to Stefan's room, it's just…." She looked back out toward the hallway uneasily.

Damon sighed. She looked so fragile and adorable standing there in just an oversized t-shirt. Now that he eyed her more clearly in the dark, he realized it was an old shirt he had given Stefan. So she was actually standing there in nothing but his over-sized t-shirt.

"Okay fine," he said finally. "But I sleep in the nude."

"I don't care. Scoot over," she said, rushing into the room and jumping under the covers.

"Wow, you really are scared of thunderstorms."

"I don't think the scary movie helped either," she admitted.

"They rarely do." Damon assured her. Elena smiled weakly.

They laid facing each other but not touching, about six inches between their faces. Elena looked down and back at his face.

"Damon, I really am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine Elena, I was just throwing a tantrum."

"And Damon, I do care about you,"

"But you're with Stefan, blah, blah, blah… I get it Elena. You don't have to explain yourself."

Elena took a deep breath.

"No. No buts Damon. You were right. I do care about you. I love you."

Damon looked at her hard, and he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Magic? A lie? But he saw neither. He just saw Elena.

"What did you just tell me?" He asked.

"I told you that you were right," She repeated.

"Right after that part,"

"I told you that I love you."

"That's what I thought you said," Damon said, closing the distance between them. He collected her up into a deep kiss and she returned it, giving him her mouth. He grasped either side of her face, deepening the kiss. Her hands were on his bare chest, gripping it like she needed to so she could feel. He moved his hands to her waist, scooting up the shirt so he could grasp at her soft skin. Their tongues intertwined.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and spread his palm open over her breast. He caught her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it lightly. Elena moaned into his mouth.

She allowed her hands to explore him. Her fingers opened and fanned across his chest, lightly grazing the sparse chest hair there. She followed the path down his hard stomach. They brushed through the soft hair at the base of his cock. Damon gasped as she encircled it and grasped it hard. She gripped it and moved her hand upward. Her thumb reached the head where a little pre-cum was already gathering. She rubbed her lubricated thumb around the head and squeezed.

"Fuck, Elena," Damon whispered. He ripped the shirt over her head and pinned her onto her back. Damon hovered above her, his eyes glowing. She smiled shyly.

Damon returned her smile with a deep kiss. But he didn't linger, and brought his lips to her throat, her collarbone and downward. He sucked each breast in turn, worshiping them until her nipples were hard. Then he left a hot trail of kisses down her stomach. He nipped at the thin skin at her hipbone, but didn't break it. When he reached her panties he smirked.

"Elena, these are your naughty panties," he murmured, pleased to see her in the panties she had taken back from him.

"They were the easiest ones to put on because they were already out." She explained.

Damon chuckled and buried his nose and mouth in her lace-covered crotch. She twitched and caught her breath as pleasure ran through her.

"Don't lie Elena," he breathed as he flicked her clit with his tongue through the underwear. "You're so bad at it."

She responded with an unintelligible moan. He wanted to taste her, so he gently slid off his new favorite pair of panties with his teeth. He dragged them slowly down her legs and off of her ankles and then ran the same trail back up with his tongue.

Elena saw stars when Damon kissed her already dripping pussy. He drank her in readily, circling around her clit before dipping his tongue deep into her. He repeated the process again and again, until Elena was bucking her hips off the bed toward him and begging.

"Please, Damon!"

"Anything," He insisted, still buried in her snatch.

"It just feels so good,"

He kissed her pussy deeply. Then he slid two of his fingers inside of her and began to deftly rub her g-spot.

"Then he enjoy it," he suggested, relishing in the feel of her muscles clenching around his fingers. He knew it would be his cock soon, and he could barely wait.

Meanwhile, Elena was thinking the same thing. His tongue felt so good, and his fingers were bringing her ever closer to the brink, but she could barely wait for his big throbbing cock. Just thinking about it brought her closer and she impulsively tightened around his expert fingers.

"Oh Damon," she cried out as she suddenly fell over the brink. She twitched and bucked, driving her pulsating clit into his face as her orgasm rushed through her. She ran her fingers through his hair and prayed for the pleasure not to stop. But then Damon was above her again.

He bit his lip as she slid into her. He almost came from how tight she was. Her post-orgasm muscles clung to his dick as he gently thrust in and out of her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

Damon stayed upright over her and pushed her legs open. Her could see her better this way. Her pink clit swollen on his dick, her breasts heaving, her face flushed and haloed by her raven hair. She could see him better too: the lean lines of muscle flexing as he fucked her, his pouty mouth open as he gazed at her with hungry eyes.

They both knew he wasn't going to last long, and that was fine with her because she was about to lose it again on his huge dick. She felt it driving into her and she was begging for it with every inch of her need. Damon saw her writhing to orgasm again, and he held off his own, fascinated by her wildness as she met each of his thrusts and rolled her hips forward.

Just as she came again, driving herself up and down Damon's cock, he let himself go. The orgasm was so powerful that he almost blacked out. But he came crashing back for the second wave of pleasure as Elena squeezed his dick with all of her might, milking both of their orgasms.

As they gradually subsided, Elena felt overwhelming warmth to this dark creature. He kissed her tenderly, reluctant to pull out of her. He did, eventually and rolled off of her. She rolled back on top of him, deepening their kiss. It was a kiss better than a conversation, filled with satisfaction and gratitude. Finally, she broke away from Damon, their noses still touching.

"You tore my shirt," she murmured. Damon smiled.

"It was originally mine," he said, sitting up past her and reaching for it.

"Really?"

"Yup," he told her, wiping his wet dick off with it before tossing it to the floor. Then he came back to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Shhh. Sleep now, scary talk in the morning." He snuggled into her hair.

Elena nodded and listened to the darkness.

"The storm stopped," she murmured. Damon kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it did."

When Damon awoke the next morning in bed, he was alone. Immediately, he felt the sinking feeling, the awkwardness that was going to be Elena's regret. But then he smelled bacon being cooked downstairs.

He grinned and slid out of bed. The smell of eggs frying floated into the room as he slipped on a pair of jeans and came down the stairs. He sauntered into the kitchen and his grin grew wider to see Elena cooking in just a pair of pajama boxers and a tank top.

She bopped her head to some song playing in her head, still unaware Damon was there. She flipped the eggs, checked the bacon, and turned toward the refrigerator to get some orange juice. It was then that she turned around right into Damon.

"Damon!"

He slinked his arms around her waist, lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"You scared me," she giggled. He splayed her out on the counter and crawled predatorily on top of her.

"I'm a scary guy."

"You have no… idea…"

He kissed her slowly but intimately. She opened her mouth for him and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She growled softly and ground into his hips with her own.

"You're going to make me burn breakfast," she murmured.

"I'll make it again," he told her, deepening the kiss. She smiled into his mouth.

"You're practically naked already. I like it,"

He smirked and then inhaled deeply as Elena slid her hand into his pants. She was just about to wrap her hand around his growing erection when Damon froze.

"What?" Elena asked. Damon began to pull away reluctantly.

"Stefan's home." Elena's eyes widened and she scrambled off the counter. Then she looked around for something to make her look busy. She picked up the spatula, put it down, and decided on cutting up some blood orange instead. Damon watched her but said nothing.

"I'm going to talk to him, I have to, but not yet," She whispered to Damon's unanswered question.

"Talk to who about what?" Stefan asked, suddenly standing in the kitchen doorway. Elena was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. And worse was that she was realizing what having both of them in the room did to her. Just looking at Stefan, filled her with guilt and want and love all at the same time. And when she looked at Damon, she felt the exact same fucking way. Holy shit, she thought.

"Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I need to talk to Jeremy about his grades, they're suffering again. Probably all of the drama around him, as usual." Elena explained, snapping out of it. Damon visibly relaxed. Stefan eyed him. Elena saw it and interfered by coming over to Stefan and wrapping him in a hug.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine," Stefan said, kissing her forehead. "Is something going on?"

"No… why?"

Stefan paused.

"Your bacon is burning," Stefan nodded toward it.

"Oh!" Elena let him go and pulled it off the pan. As it sizzled on the paper towel, and the grease popped in the pan, Elena looked up at both of them.

"Breakfast? Anyone?"


	3. Compromise

That, Elena decided, had been the most awkward breakfast of all time. The three of them, she and the two Salvatore brothers, had sat almost perfectly silent, for the better part of twenty minutes. Seriously, mice ate more loudly than Stefan had as he nibbled his breakfast in stony silence. He knew something had happened, Elena was sure of it. But because she wasn't known for her courage in the morning, Elena had left Damon to do the dishes so she could escape into the garden to think.

As she sat amongst the blooming roses and curling, pink honey suckle, she tried to understand why her guilt still hadn't set in. Guilt, she knew, was generally her most dependable emotion. She thought that if she could feel guilt for sleeping with Damon behind Stefan's back, then maybe she could bring herself to confront her feelings and to beg forgiveness from Stefan. But no matter how much she chided herself and lectured herself on the importance of loyalty and fidelity, the guilt wouldn't come.

She put her hands over her face as though doing it made her invisible. Her fingers smelled like Damon's skin. She found herself reeling again, tasting him on her lips, exploring his muscles under the pads of her fingers, and breathing in the scent of his hair.

"Get ahold of yourself, Elena," She whined and stuffed her hands back in her lap. She hated that she was lying to Stefan, because she loved Stefan. She felt soothed by him and safe in his ever-supportive arms. But she didn't feel complete with Stefan alone. She wanted Damon's complexity, his playfulness, and his dangerous need to always get what he wanted. He was the other half of the puzzle.

"Well you can't have them both," she scolded. She breathed in the fresh morning air and with one wicked, fleeting thought wondered: could she?

Hours later, Elena was standing in front of Damon, trying to navigate through the dips and shadows of his aquamarine stare.

"Damon, I just want Stefan and I to have some privacy. Considering the situation, I think he deserves it."

"But then how will I get all the gory details?" Damon asked, flirting with his eyebrows.

"This is important Damon," Elena pleaded.

"All the more reason I should be listening in. You know Stefan is going to tell me about it anyway."

Elena posted her hands on her hips, a signal that she was pulling out the big guns.

"If you give Stefan and I some privacy, I will give you _one_ sexual act of your choice, anywhere at anytime."

Damon's eyes glittered. He said nothing for a moment.

"Alright fine. But only because he's my brother and I want you to break the news to him gently,"

"Thank you," Elena whispered. Damon rolled his eyes, but there was a spark in them. Victory, she wondered?

Elena tried again to stifle her own excitement by wearing a demure expression. He had no idea, she thought, no idea. It had been way to easy to get the liquid vervaine. She couldn't believe that they still kept it in the cellar, for emergencies, she supposed. Seriously though, she would tell them after all of this that it was all to easy for anyone to get to it. Anyone in this case, being her.

"Are you nervous?"

"Why?"

"You're heart is beating so fast," Damon told her.

In a rare moment of tenderness, he took her hand and placed it on his own cheek. Elena stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. He gave her a look not unlike an intimate kiss, and pressed his lips to her palm.

"Good luck," he said, letting her go. She nodded and gave him a small, nervous grin.

Then she made her way down the stairs into Stefan's library, where he had spent most of the afternoon, recovering from the weekend. That's just what Elena assumed of course, because she'd been avoiding him since breakfast.

Elena took a deep breath and tentatively knocked on the big oak door.

"Come in," Stefan called.

This is it. She thought.

Elena entered. When she saw Stefan, her heart stopped. He was doing nothing but sitting on the couch, a book open in his lap, reading. He had to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His face was all angles and hard lines, but the soft hair, the dark, thick eyebrows made him very angelic at the same time. She imagined that if the angel Gabriel had been real, he would have looked like Stefan.

"Are you alright Elena?" He asked, not looking up from his book. He was upset. For a moment, Elena couldn't remember. Looking at him, trying to understand the motive for his mood, had sent her plan flying out the window.

Tentatively, she approached the couch and sat down next to him. He didn't react. It was an act of defiance on his part: you won't tell me what's going on and I won't move for you. She almost giggled, but restrained herself.

Elena closed the book in his lap and set it on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Stefan turned toward her and gave her a chilled, painful look.

She saw what he wanted to ask: what are you hiding from me? Where do we stand in our relationship? Did you sleep with Damon while I was away? Instead he said,

"It was an emotionally draining weekend."

"Oh Stefan," she said, a look of real guilt on her face. Then she threw her arms around his neck.

"It's ok," he soothed into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elena carefully slinked the syringe out of her sleeve. It felt so insecure in her shaking hand.

"I'm so sorry Stefan," she murmured. It was truth. Then she stuck him into his artery with the syringe, and pumped the vervaine into his system.

Stefan gagged, his eyes rolling back into his head. Elena covered his mouth with her hand and pulled her into him to quiet him as he fell limp. Stefan stilled, unconscious. He looked like a sleeping cherub. A cherub who didn't deserve this, Elena scolded herself.

"No turning back now," she whispered and laid him down on the couch.

She ducked into the hallway to grab the vervaine rope that she had stashed in the hallway behind an ivory bust of Stefan and Damon's father.

She poked her head out of the door, scuttled into the hallway soundlessly, shut the door behind her, and was about to reach toward the bust when she felt two hands slink around her waist.

"Oh god!" She yelped.

"Not quite," Damon purred into her ear. Elena gasped in some air and prayed he didn't know what she was reaching for.

"How did it go?" He asked as his hands eagerly explored her hips. "Is he pissed?"

"He didn't say anything," she yammered, trying to think. "He's so surprised."

"Let me talk to him," Damon insisted. "Brother to brother."

He let her go and turned away. Panicked, Elena pulled the other syringe out of her back pocket and readied it. Then she grabbed his arm.

"Damon, wait!"

The vampire paused, and then turned to face her. It was too late. She was already on his back and the needle was already safely buried in his neck.

"Elena?" he asked as confusion rippled through him. Then he began to drop. Elena leapt off him, so as to catch him as he slid to the floor. Damon glowered at her, trying to understand, right before losing consciousness. Elena held her breath for a minute. When Damon stayed unconscious she breathed,

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

Stefan's eyes snapped open. His vision still hazy, fogged with the pain of the vervaine, he tried to understand what was happening around him. Since his sense of smell came back first, he focused on that.

He was in his house. It had to be the living room, he thought. He could smell the bourbon stain from his father spilling it on the curtains when he was still alive. The 1800s wasn't known for its steam cleaning.

His hearing came back next, as the rushing sound from the blood pumping through him to fight the vervaine slowly died down. He heard movement around him, shuffling? Was it Elena? Was it Damon? He was sure he could smell Damon's cologne that he pretended not to wear. But he could also smell Elena's lavender shampoo.

What had happened back there? All he could remember was her wrapping her arms around him and then pain. The searing pain of vervaine. It couldn't be that Elena had poisoned him, could it?

Stefan's vision finally began to clear, like windshield wipers in the rain. He had been right. They were in the living room. But it had been changed. He was on one of the couches, the heavy wooden one with the red, velvet cushions. The coffee table normally in front of it had been pushed out of the way, leaving a blank space in the oriental carpet. His feet were bare, as was he realized, his chest. He was tied to the couch with rope that, judging by the sting left on his skin, was laced with vervaine. Alarm set in slowly, inching toward him like a snake. Maybe it hadn't been Elena in his study. Maybe it was Katherine.

Damon was next to him on the couch, the same one where they had taken Elena. Stefan noticed that he was still unconscious, so he must have been drugged after Stefan had. Damon's wrists, like Stefan's, were tied behind his back, and one of his ankles was tied to a front leg of the couch. Damon's right ankle and Stefan's left ankle were tied together. Stefan's right ankle was tied to the other front leg, forcing both of their knees apart. Like Stefan, Damon was both barefoot and shirtless, but otherwise untouched.

There was movement just on the edge of Stefan's eyesight. His head shot in its direction, the dread thrusting at him with an open mouth.

"Stefan?"

"Elena? What's going on?" He tried to conceal his panic as he spoke.

Elena approached him, and he knew immediately that it was in fact Elena. The guilt was too heavy in her eyes for it to be Katherine. Elena was wearing an ankle-length, silk, rose colored nightgown. The slit up the side exposed her tan thigh as she kneeled at Stefan's feet. He knew the outfit. He had bought it for her.

"Don't be angry," she murmured.

"Why would I be angry? Because you drugged me with vervaine? Because you have kidnapped me and my brother in our own living room?"

His head was spinning.

"No. Because I slept with Damon, again."

Stefan felt anxiety twist into fury inside him. Suddenly, he was the snake.

"What?" He snapped.

"Fucking Katherine," Damon growled behind them, as he slowly came to.

"It's not Katherine, Damon," Stefan hissed, but his eyes stayed on Elena.

"How could you do that to me?"

The hurt was evident in Elena's face. He could see her trembling in her effort to explain herself. He didn't care though.

"I'm so sorry Stefan. I know I've completely betrayed your trust."

"Elena?" Damon asked, looking back and forth between her and his brother.

Stefan glared at Elena.

"Why did you feel like you had to tell me like this? Do you distrust us to not fight over you _that much_?"

"Elena, where did you learn to tie knots like this?" Damon asked, testing his bounds.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan commanded. Damon looked at his brother like he understood what was happening for the first time. Then he grinned.

"What did you tell him Elena?"

"That you can't keep your hands off of my girlfriend!" Stefan snarled.

"More like she can't keep her hands off of me," Damon retorted back. Elena kneeled between the two of them.

"Stefan, I shouldn't have gone behind you're back, that was wrong. But it was naïve of us to think that breaking the enchantment would have ended all of this. Because… well because, I'm in love with Damon."

Stefan's face froze. The feeling he felt was something between anguish and shame. Elena dropped back to her knees in front of him.

"But Stefan, I'm in love with you too. Just as, if not more deeply than I am in love with Damon."

Stefan tried to smile.

"I love you too Elena."

"I know," she smiled. "So I have this idea."

She took his face in her hands, stroked his lip with her thumb. Then she let her hands roam to his bare chest. He was so beautiful, she mused, so perfectly sculpted. He might never let her touch him again after this, but she had to try. So she stood up in front of both of them.

As she did, she slipped the nightgown off her shoulders, and it slid like petals off her body. She wore nothing under it. Both men watched her intently. Damon's eyes flooded with lust as she came to him, but even he couldn't deny the confusion and panic running through him.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Damon asked her quietly as she dropped into his lap.

"I'm not wearing any sleeves." She said with a sly smile. She placed her hands on his thighs, rubbing them through his black jeans.

Damon's eyes were the mist of the early morning. He felt so cool under her fingers. She could only imagine what she must feel like to him, with her heart beating so fast. She reached out for his face and upswept his lips into a deep kiss.

Surprised for only a moment, Damon immediately met her passion and ticked it up a notch, nipping at her lips gently. She opened her mouth and his slid his tongue inside. Damon, for his part, wanted to care that Stefan was next to him and that they were both tied down in some weird game that Elena had not yet made them privy too, but he didn't. All he cared about was her and the taste of her in his mouth.

Then suddenly, she pulled away.

"Stefan," Elena said breathless. "On a scale of one to ten, how much did that bother you?"

He had no idea how to respond. That was mostly, because it didn't upset him nearly as much as he thought it would. He reasoned that was because he'd seen Damon and Elena together before. Or that he was in shock at the whole situation. Or both.

Quietly, he said,

"Five." If that, he thought, but kept his face hard. He didn't understand what Elena was up to exactly, and he felt wary of her.

"Better than I was going to guess," Elena admitted. Then she dropped off of Damon's lap to her knees in front of him.

"Lean back Damon," She murmured. Damon eyed Stefan before slowly obeying Elena's small command.

"I hope you tied these ropes tight enough Elena," Damon warned, keeping his eyes on his brother. Elena giggled, high from the rush of the power she had at this moment. She reached for the buttons on his jeans, undid them, and slowly dragged them down to Damon's ankles. Like usual, Damon wore no underwear.

"Elena, what are you…" Damon started and then Elena taking his whole, slowly growing cock into her mouth, interrupted him. He moaned, a tortured look of pleasure on his face.

Stefan watched in shock as Elena worked Damon expertly.

She pulled Damon's now rock hard cock out of her mouth and rubbed it with one hand as she spoke.

"How about this?" She asked Stefan. "On a scale of one to ten."

Stefan didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her plan was slowly coming to the surface and he wasn't sure if he thought she was a genius or just plain crazy.

"I want both of you. There's no avoiding it anymore. And I think we have the maturity to make it work."

"Elena, that could never…" Damon started, but Elena went back to work on his cock and it stopped his mouth from working. God, her mouth felt so good. He wanted to just grab her by the hair and push it to the back of her throat.

"Really Damon?" She asked, pulling his hard dick out of her mouth and tracing her lips with it. "You don't think we could do it?"

She slipped his cock into her mouth and began to suck. Damon sighed.

"I like you're approach, but I'm with Stefan on this one. I'm not sure that I could share you. Plus he's my brother, there's got to be something incestuous there."

"But," Elena said, pulling off his cock. "You already have shared me. And even before that, you two have been sharing me emotionally for years now. Plus, since you're vampires, there are no diseases or pregnancy risks that either of you have to worry about. I'm not asking you to be with each other. I'm asking you to both be with _me_,"

She buried his dick back in her throat. Damon gasped and ground his hips into her.

"She was a fairly convincing argument, brother," Damon groaned. Stefan wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking about when Damon had said he was in agreement with him about it. Stefan almost laughed, because he had no idea where he was with it at all. He wanted to be upset, shocked, devastated, some normal emotion to the approach that Elena was taking. But instead he found himself inexplicably turned on. And he couldn't help but see Elena's logic.

Stefan didn't like the idea of sharing Elena and he couldn't imagine that Damon liked it either. But he also didn't think that Damon would stop his attempts to be with Elena, especially now that he knew that she was in love with him. Stefan was stumped. Elena had said she was in love with him too. Was that really true?

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that Elena had undone his pants and pulled his cock free. That is of course, until Elena opened her throat and slid his cock deep inside it. Stefan moaned despite himself. God he loved her. She had to absolutely out of her mind doing this, he thought.

"Elena."

She looked up at him, his cock buried in her mouth.

"Are you really in love with both of us?"

Elena carefully removed him from her mouth and climbed into his lap.

"Stefan, I never thought I could be as deeply in love with someone as I am with you. But somehow, I am just as in love with Damon. I don't understand it, but I would do anything to have an open, honest relationship with both of you."

Stefan searched her eyes and said nothing. He didn't know what he was searching for.

"I'm not going to force you," she murmured. She reached into the cushions behind him and pulled out a small knife. She held it in front of his face. It was a small glimmer in his eyes. Then she reached behind him to cut his wrists free.

Her scent, lavender and fresh soap, wrapped around him like a blanket. Her soft breasts pressed against his face as she reached somewhat awkwardly behind him. As Stefan felt his bounds loosen his mind settled on a decision.

He took her by the hips and slid her in one swift motion onto his cock. Elena gasped. She threw her head back and dropped the knife next to them on the couch.

"Stefan," she moaned, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Yes Elena?" He asked as he controlled her rocking hips.

"Is this a yes to my proposal?"

He stopped and took her chin in one hand.

"What do you think?"

Meanwhile, Damon was eyeing the small pocketknife with great interest. He'd finally shifted enough to pick it up in his bound hands and was working the last couple threads free. He'd already made his decision. He couldn't break his bounds fast enough. He set his ankles free and crawled up behind Elena. He spit onto two fingers and reached around to rub her clit.

Elena shivered. She knew who it was, so she smiled.

"Are you sure Damon?"

"Oh Elena, I've wanted you for so long. I don't care how I have you or who I share you with as long as I get to have you."

Elena grinned and kept rocking on Stefan's dick.

Stefan watched them, still unsure of what was happening in front of him. It was strange to watch Damon kissing Elena's neck. Damon's skin was so pale against Elena's olive throat. Damon and him met eyes. Damon's eyes were foggy, full of hunger. But there was trust too, confidence, and agreement.

Damon kissed Elena's bare neck, her shoulders, her ears. His lips were cool and goose bumps rose on her skin. His hands explored her, caressing her torso, her breasts, her ribs.

Elena looked up at Damon, a smile in her eyes. Damon grinned down back at her and bit his own lip.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself."

Elena nodded, her eyes lit like flames. Every stroke of his fingers on her clit made her pussy convulse around Stefan's dick. Damon enjoyed watching the pleasure play across her face. For a moment, it would dip into panic as though she wondered if she could handle all of it. Damon kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She could handle it.

Stefan tried to stop himself from panting. He could tell Elena was close by how hard she squeezed him inside of her. He was coming close too, she was so wet and tight.

Damon released Elena from his mouth. His fingers laced into the hair at the base of her neck. He pulled, yanking her head back with more command than pain, and then forced her head to look at Stefan. Elena gasped, surprised, but generally too overcome to stop him.

"Do it Elena. Make him cum," Damon whispered into her ear. Then he traced it with his tongue and released her hair.

She didn't need to be asked twice. She rolled her hips faster on Stefan, so he was penetrating her deep and hard. Damon kept his hand on her clit and the stimulation was shooting electrical shocks into her belly. Not just her mind, but also her body was begging for release. She squeezed Stefan so hard it was a plea.

Stefan gasped as Elena locked eyes with him. They were filled with want, hot and sweaty want. Stefan wanted her too. He felt this vicious need to cum inside her and to see her writhe desperately on him.

Damon spit on his free hand and rubbed his cock wet. He had a terrible and wonderful idea, but he had to wait for just a few moments longer. By his brother's face, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

Suddenly, Elena stiffened as orgasm hit her hard. Her muscles milked Stefan's cock, and Stefan couldn't take it anymore. He shot his load in one long exhale. Pleasure rung through him like a bell. Elena twitched on him, still recovering.

"Stefan," she whispered, reaching for him. He caught her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to hold on to that forever, the pleasure, the tenderness, the love.

Damon almost felt bad for what he was about to do, almost. But his glee kicked the feeling away. He put his hand on Elena's shoulder, holding her steady. Then in one fantastic motion of defiance and deviousness, he thrust his hard cock into her ass.

The pain sent a fright jolting through Elena that choked her. She finally let out a small yelp as she pulled away from Stefan and tried to arch against the new intruder.

"Damon?" She squeaked.

Damon's eyes were closed. He was relishing the feel of being completely buried in that incredibly tight hole.

"You forget Elena, that you have two boyfriends now."

"But… it hurts."

"Mmmmmm," Damon began. "Relax, take it slow."

Damon pulled out of her just a little bit before sliding back inside. Elena shot Stefan a panicked look.

"Damon," Stefan started.

"Stefan," Damon hissed. Stefan understood the look his brother was giving him. It said, 'I waited for you. I let you have her. Now it's my turn.'

"He's right," Stefan told Elena. "Relax."

Stefan gently grazed her still wet clit with his thumb.

Elena moaned and shivered on Damon's cock. Damon let his head fall back. He was breathing heavily, trying to hold on as long as he could.

For her part, Elena was starting to enjoy it more than she had originally. She loved the feeling of being filled completely. The panic was residing with every stroke of Damon's cock and Stefan's fingers. It was a different kind of pleasure, more ragged, both forced and uninhibited at the same time.

"How does it feel Elena?" Damon asked, his voice rough.

"It hurts," she gasped. "But I want more."

Damon groaned. He pulled all the way out of her and pushed back in. Elena cried out and writhed. She wanted to beg him to stop and beg him to keep going. She wanted him to take her wherever this road was taking them. She rolled her hips on Stefan's semi hard dick, on his slick fingers stroking her clit. She felt Damon's cool palms on her hips, his hot breath in her ear.

Her orgasm came like a wave crashing over her. She tumbled in it, grinding on both cocks. She rode the waves of her orgasm, thanking the universe a little more with each one.

As she became unbelievably tight, Damon shuddered. He jerked into her one last time before cumming hard and fast. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her neck. The blood pumped there, but he stopped himself.

She tingled all over and as her breath came back, she realized that it was probably exhaustion swooping in. Damon released her, pulling out of her slowly. Stefan pulled out of her too and laid her down on the couch next to him.

The brothers watched each other for a moment. They both seemed to wonder: will this really work? But they could ask that question later, tomorrow maybe, when the sun was up. Damon pulled his pants back on. Stefan slowly followed suit.

"Elena," Damon murmured, swooping her up in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Sleep with Stefan tonight?"

"Ok," Elena said with a sleepy smile. Damon cocked his eyebrow at Stefan and Stefan put out his arms for her. Once they traded, Damon looked at Elena for a long moment.

"I meant what I said." He said finally.

"Which part?" Stefan asked.

"All of it." Damon smiled stiffly at his brother. Then he stuffed his hands in his back pockets and headed to his own bedroom, leaving Stefan and his sleeping woman in his arms.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Elena awoke because was sure that her fingertips had been cut off. This was mostly because she couldn't feel them at all, and there was an aching sting running from where they used to be down her wrists, her elbows, and into her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at her arms, which were knotted together at her wrists above her head. She tugged them leisurely, half-asleep, and they didn't budge. She was stuck, bound, trapped. Fear struck her wide-awake.

Like she did every time she was afraid, she began to a checklist of her situation. Usually, this methodical understanding of her surroundings calmed her down and presented her with solutions. She put her weight back on her feet. That relieved some of the pain in her arms.

With new, clear eyes, she examined her bounds. It was some kind of silk rope tied in a meticulous, perfected knot that she now understood she could not undo herself. It was looped around a huge metal hook hanging from a chain bolted to the ceiling. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see if she could pull the loop free. No such luck.

So she turned her focus to the room around her. Relief swept through her when she realized it was Stefan's room, but she did feel concerned that she'd never noticed the giant hook before. She had no idea what time it was, the drapes were closed tight and the only lights were the candles littering the room. She looked down at herself. She was completely naked.

"sbnnfgkb," she mumbled.

"bngbjoeg?" She tried again. But there was some kind of latex ball in her mouth that was pulled tight to her head. Fear turned to terror, at her vulnerability and at her confusion. She began to struggle. She yanked at her bounds again, but still earned no freedom. She shook the rope violently, whimpering through the gag and balancing as high as she could on her toes to unlink the loop. This was _not happening_ she told herself. This _was not_ an inescapable situation.

"If you don't stop you're going to hurt yourself," Stefan murmured. At the sound of his voice, she froze. Like a wary animal, she searched for him in the candlelight and the shadows.

He was fully dressed, leaning casually against his closed bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest. Just watching her. And grinning. For a moment, Elena was afraid. Then she saw the grin, the silent laughter, and she became incredibly pissed.

She glared at him, feeding off of all the things she was going to say when she got out of this situation. Oh he was going to pay for this, for scaring her this way. 'She could have lost her freaking hands,' she rationalized.

He approached her slowly, like a panther coming out into the light. His eyes were brimming with dark pleasure. Elena didn't understand. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Stefan's bed and him tenderly telling her that he loved her.

Then a thought crept up to her and she was afraid all over again. Were they dealing with Ripper again? Had she pushed him there because of the pressure of their new strange relationship with Damon?

When he reached her, Stefan took in the confusion and fear in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. He could read it all over her face. And while part of him wanted to reassure that it was not Ripper standing before her, he didn't want to ruin the game just yet. He had to soothe her so that she trusted him, but not too much.

So he stroked her face affectionately with one hand. His thumb traced her cheek, her gagged lips. He smiled warmly. She softened. Then he trapped her chin with his hand firmly.

"I thought, that since you seemed so interested in bondage last night, that I'd give you a little lesson. I am, unbeknownst to you, an expert in the art of rewarding and punishing in the name of sex." He hooked his thumb in the side of her mouth.

"Do you have any questions?"

She nodded.

"You get one," he told her. Then he reached around and released the gag. Elena moved her jaw around, bringing feeling back to it. Then she took a deep breath.

"What are you punishing me for?" She asked meekly, the shock evident in her voice.

"Last night, you humiliated Damon and I in front of each other. Even though it was creative and it worked, it could have gone very, very badly. I am punishing you for taking such a risk and putting yourself in danger. Now, open your mouth."

Elena glared at him, about to argue.

"I said you got one question. Now open your mouth so I can put the gag back in or I will force your jaw open. Alright?"

Elena opened for him and Stefan replaced the gag. Elena found herself suddenly way past the point of intrigued. This side of Stefan was extremely sexy, if not a little bossy. So she told herself to shut up, behave, and see where it went.

"This," Stefan said, tapping the latex ball, "is called a ball gag. You're welcome to bite into it if you want. It's clean and durable."

Stefan trailed his hand down her throat, across her collarbone, and eventually to her left breast. He caressed it. Then he clamped the nipple with his thumb and forefinger and pinched hard. Elena yanked back. Stefan held on, refusing to let go so easily.

"Hold still, you're hurting yourself."

She whined softly through the gag, but complied. She held still as Stefan switched between molding her breast softly and pinching her nipple hard. At one point, he let go completely, only to come back with a slap to the soft skin. She yelped at the sting.

"Quiet, or I'll hit harder." Stefan commanded softly.

He continued and once her breast was nice and pink, he moved to the other one and completed the same process. Elena found herself arching toward his touch, encouraged by the soft touch and intrigued by the pain. Warmth was growing between her legs.

"Now, stand with your legs apart, breasts and butt out."

She did. He walked around her, taking her in from all angles. She really was exquisite, all curves and taut skin. He could smell her arousal already, and had to stop himself from touching her. Instead, he reached for the buckle on the gag at the back of her neck.

"I'm going to undo your gag. You will only speak when spoken to, or you will be punished, alright?"

She nodded. He undid the gag, dropped it on the floor. He came back around to face her, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor as well. He was careful to keep at least two feet between the two of them, heightening the tension.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. She thought for a moment, drinking in his muscular glory.

"I want to touch you."

He smirked. Then he came close to her, so close that her hard nipples brushed his chest. She shivered.

"We don't always get what we want," he whispered, walking away from her and back behind her again. She watched him as he went, careening her head as far as it would go.

Suddenly, he spanked her hard. Pain shot up her butt and into her back.

"Eyes forward," he commanded. She did so immediately, and just in time for another smack to hit her round behind. She flinched. He smacked her again.

"Hold still."

So she tried to hold still. It took all of her self-control to not whimper away as he came down on her butt again and again with hard, loud smacks. Her skin was so hot that it stung more every time he came down on her, which must have been at least fifteen times. Each smack sent flashes before her closed eyes. She bit her own lip hard, breaking the skin.

When he stopped, she was panting. She tried not to flinch when he rubbed her behind softly. She was being so good, he thought, he had to reward her. The look of her red behind made him so hard. He growled softly.

He reached one hand up and around her neck, holding her still. Then the other hand slinked between her legs. To his pleasant surprise, she was dripping wet.

"Oh Elena," he murmured, slipping two fingers easily inside her. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you enjoy this?" He asked, toying with her clit with his thumb.

"Yes."

He noticed the drop of blood on her lip.

"You're bleeding." He wiped it away with his finger. He considered the blood for a moment. Normally, he wouldn't have, but this was a special occasion. He slid his finger into his mouth. Pleasure surged through him. She tasted like honey and full moons and desire.

"Oh my god Elena, your blood tastes amazing."

Stefan toyed with her wet pussy for another moment, feeling Elena tense around him. Then he removed his fingers and brought them to her mouth.

"Taste yourself."

He could tell by her facial expression that she'd never done that before, but still she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked them off.

"Good?" He asked, his prick twitching in his pants as she looked at him with big doe eyes. She wasn't sure. She tasted, sweet but organic. It wasn't like anything she had had before.

"I think so…"

Stefan laughed.

"At least you answered honestly."

He left her hanging there and made his way to the chest at the end of his bed. She made a small mental note to explore that chest and its contents later. She could not see him, but heard him opening it, shuffling around for something, and then closing it again. When he came back to her, he was holding a small object in his hand. He held it up to her face.

"Do you know what this is for?"

She didn't. The object was small, like a pacifier almost, but thicker and made of a purple silicone. Elena saw that it looped around his first two fingers, so that pert purple nub faced up in his palm.

Finally, she shook her head. Stefan grinned, raising an eyebrow at her. Then he slipped the device between her legs, pressed a small button, and the whole device began to vibrate on her swollen clit. She cried out and pulled away, surprised.

Stefan grabbed her nipple hard with his free hand, demanding her attention.

"Be good now," he hissed.

"I wasn't ready,"

"Did I ask for an explanation?" He asked, tweaking her nipple harder. Even through the reprimand, Elena could see the laughter in his eyes. He knew damn well that she would react like that. She wanted to glare at him, but considering the grip he had on her nipple, she didn't. Instead, she shook her head. He gave her a warning glance and then nuzzled the device back between her legs.

Now that she knew what it would do, she realized the enjoyment of the little device. It buzzed pleasurably on her clit, sending tingles all up her body. Then, as if to show Elena all the pleasures of the device, Stefan slipped his two first fingers inside her, curling them against her g-spot. She held her breath to better appreciate it. She found herself rocking on him hard, burying the toy deeper against her clit.

Stefan took her chin with his free hand.

"Do not cum without asking for permission first," he demanded, his voice low and gruff.

"Ok," she gasped. As she rode his fingers, he kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She accepted it readily, practically begging with her mouth for release. Stefan could barely handle the whole scene. She was magnificently sexy, her hips rotating on his fingers, her tongue twisting with his. He could barely wait to fuck her, but he had to wait for just the right moment.

And by the way Elena was beginning to twitch on him he knew it was almost time. He let her up for air from his kiss, and he sucked hard on her neck, bringing the blood to the surface.

"Stefan," she moaned. "Please, can I cum?"

"No," he growled, pulling his hand from her immediately. She cried out, a sound of betrayal and desperation.

"No." He reiterated. He picked her up off the ground, loosening her from the hook her bounds hung from. Then he carried her to his bed. He tossed her down on her back, pushed her arms back over her head and spread her knees open wide, exposing her to him.

"Stay," He commanded softly. Then he stripped off his pants, freeing his giant erection. She gawked at him, always surprised by the sight of him like this, passionate and ready. He approached the end of the bed, grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her toward him. Then he poised his cock at her pussy, rubbing it gently with the tip. Elena inhaled deeply.

"Do you want this cock Elena?"

"Yes. Yes I want it."

"Beg for it."

Their eyes met. He saw the briefest of battles in hers, which made him so turned on that he almost took her right then. Luckily, she spoke.

"Please. Please fuck me Stefan."

That was all the begging he needed. He slipped inside her, filling her to his hilt. They both moaned. Then he thrust out and into her again, making her jolt on his cock. He wasn't going to last long, but neither was she, writhing on his hard cock.

He thrust into her over and over, making them both cry out.

"Please Stefan. Please can I come?" Elena begged him.

"Yes…yes Elena, you can cum."

She did. She twitched and convulsed on him. Her orgasm hit her like a truck, sending shooting stars of pleasure through her body. Her pussy squeezed him so hard, like it was the best thing to have ever entered her. Stefan lost it. He came in her so hard that it racked his body forward and off balance. He clung to her, arching into her magnificent body. He grabbed her breasts hard, thrusting into her one last time as deep as he could go.

Minutes passed. Elena, carefully, quietly began to breathe again. Stefan ran his hands over her as he slowly got his wits back, giving her goose bumps. He even thumbed her clit for a second, and she nearly yelped, she was still so sensitive. He pulled out of her, eyeing his handiwork.

Her face was flushed. Her hair was clinging to her forehead. Her chest was heaving still, making her supple breasts bounce slightly. Her pussy was still wet and a little bit of his cum was dripping out of it. He picked up his shirt off the floor and wiped away the cum with it.

"Would you like a shower?" He asked.

"A shower sounds great," she confessed. He lifted her up again and started carrying her toward the bathroom.

"Yes it does," he agreed, stopping at the hook and hanging her arms back up on it. Confusion bloomed on her beautiful features.

"And after I get out of the shower, you can have one next."

She glared at him. He swatted her ass, giving her just a little sting.

"Don't get an attitude now. You were behaving so well the whole time."

She tried to smile. He grinned back at her.

"Oh," he said, remembering something. "Just for fun, until I get back."

He went back to his chest. He returned quickly, carrying two objects: A blindfold and two small balls held together by a string.

"Open your legs," he said softly. She complied and he slipped the metal balls inside. Once in, Elena could feel that each ball had a smaller one inside, sending delicious little convulsions in her kegal muscles.

"See you in a bit," He said smugly, slipping the blindfold over her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then he left her there, standing prone and naked. She heard the shower turn on, and deciding to accept her fate, allowed herself to enjoy the small ache of the metal balls in her still swollen pussy while she waited.

Damon strolled down the hallway toward his brother's room. He didn't want to intrude on him and Elena, but it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon, and he was sure they were up by now. He wanted to clarify the arrangement from last night with one or both of them and he just couldn't wait any longer. Like a kid on Christmas, he thought with a small grin.

Stefan's door was closed, but Damon had never been one for knocking. So he just opened the door and was about to speak when his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

There was Elena, tied up by her wrists, blindfolded and completely naked. She didn't move when he came in, so he assumed that she hadn't heard him enter. Stefan was showering in the bathroom. Damon considered his options for about a second before deciding that he couldn't leave without getting in on some of the action. He estimated that he had no more than five minutes before his brother got out of the shower and caught him red handed, so he approached Elena quickly and quietly.

He admired her naked body as he came up behind her and wrapped his bare arms around her. She gasped in surprise, but said nothing. To be safe, he covered her mouth anyway.

He loved touching her. She was so soft and warm. And so receptive. She arched against him as his other hand caressed the cup of her breast, tweaking her nipple lightly. He pulled her head back with the hand covering her mouth and sucked hard on her neck. She writhed at his touch.

Holy shit, why didn't I think of doing this? Damon wondered. It was amazing, having her so absolutely ready for him. Her blood pulsated under his touch. Did she know it was him? He wanted to know, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

So instead, he slipped his hand from her breast to the crevice between her legs and relished in the wetness there. She opened her legs for him automatically. He felt the small string for the kegal balls and gently pulled them out.

Elena inhaled sharply. Then he slipped two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. She whimpered into his hand. He wanted to prolong this experience, to really enjoy it as much as possible. She was so wet already, so tight. But he didn't have time. So he removed his hand from inside her, undid his jeans, and pulled free his already, raging hard on.

Elena gasped in pleasure as she was filled with Stefan's cock. It was different somehow, but she reasoned that it was because of how quick and rough it was, or because of those amazing balls he had left in her before hand. But either way it was different. Different but still amazing as he thrust into her expertly and quickly. Why was it so different? Not just his cock, but also the way he touched her, the corners of her body that he fondled and how he fondled them. The answer was on the edge of her mind, brimming there behind her blindfolded eyes. Then suddenly all thoughts like this were silenced as he brought his two fingers back to her clit. Shocks shot through her.

Damon couldn't handle much more and he barely had any time. He saw her blood pulsing in her neck. He needed, absolutely needed, to taste her. It was against the rules, and it made him want it even more. Darkness slithered out of his eyes. His fangs elongated. And he sank them, suddenly, greedily into her throat.

At first, the bite hurt. It scorched her skin. But then, as her blood flowed out of her, she felt euphoria. She felt his pleasure at the same time that she felt hers. It was a telepathy that she had never expected. And as his thoughts pierced into her, she realized it was Damon, not Stefan, burying himself inside her. She gasped, surprised and amazed. It all made sense and it all felt so good.

"Oh god Damon," she whispered into his hand.

That set him off. He came fast and hard, still drinking from her. With his last jerk he released her throat, but continued to lick the wounds on her neck.

Elena shivered, coming close as he milked her toward orgasm by rubbing her clit. His dick was still hard inside of her and she rocked herself on it. She wanted to cum on him so badly.

Soon, her wish was granted. Her pussy convulsed delectably around him. Her orgasm rocked her, leaving her breathless.

The shower water turned off. Elena stiffened and Damon was gone. At least she couldn't sense him in or around her. She breathed heavily. What had just happened? Was it Damon? She couldn't be sure, but at the same time she was. He had fed on her. He had broken the rules. She wasn't angry. Her body sang with gratification. The color of his thoughts, and they were so rich, still glittered in her mind.

She heard footsteps coming in from the bathroom.

"That… that was amazing. Are you ready for your shower?"

Stefan stopped dead when he saw her. He immediately noticed the bites on her neck. The blood burned his nostrils with desire. He saw the balls on the floor and wetness dripping from her legs.

"What happened?"

"Stefan?"

"Elena," He came over to her and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

He touched her flushed face, then her neck.

"You've been bitten."

"I wasn't sure if it was you or if it was…" Her voice trailed off.

"But, now I'm sure."

Stefan nodded grimly. He silently undid her bounds and then walked over to his bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, rubbing feeling back into her wrists.

"It's just," he shook his head. "He ruined the game. And he's always trying to ruin it."

Elena rushed to him.

"No," she cooed as she crawled into his lap. "No, not at all. I loved the entire game. Especially the first part."

She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his mouth.

"He has no boundaries," Stefan growled.

"I have an idea," Elena realized suddenly. A smirk grew on her face.

"What?"

"Shower with me? I'll explain the whole thing."


	5. Punishment

Damon lay back on his bed and crossed his hands behind his head. He was entirely too pleased with himself. Elena's blood danced and coiled in his system and gave him that rush that he always got after he fed. It was even better when he fed on someone he knew or cared about because it gave him a new perspective of their core being. Elena's, he knew now, was much more willful and determined than any of them had imagined. And that was so incredibly hot.

He'd gotten out of the house, hoping to hide from Stefan for at least a couple of hours, and he'd gone walking through the woods. The high from Elena's blood had made the walk particularly intense and lovely. He sighed, and striped off his shirt without getting up. The sun was beginning to set outside the window, and it cast a hungry orange glow over the antique furniture and plush throw rugs.

He unbuttoned his jeans, but felt too lazy to take them off at the moment. He knew he needed to shower, but he didn't feel like washing Elena's scent off of him quite yet. Damon took a deep inhale, and her scent rushed over him like a shadow over the pavement. Yes Elena, he thought. Beautiful and tempting Elena. And now, she could be his. He found himself grinning at all of it: his cleverness in securing a place in Elena's life, Elena's love and need for him, his prank on Stephen's dirty little BDSM fantasy. Stefan had always had that hidden kinky side. He wished he could have seen the look on his brother's face.

The bedroom door creaked open. Damon looked up lazily, expecting to see Stefan in the doorway, fuming. Instead, he saw Elena.

She was wearing a black and blue lace corset that pushed her breasts up so that they pooled at the top of the lace in soft, inviting mounds. She complimented the piece with a matching lace thong, and sheer black, thigh-high pantyhose that were attached to the corset by thin satin garters. Paired with four-inch, spiked leather boots and her stick straight dark hair, she was exquisite. The sunset made her glow like some angel of darkness.

"Close your mouth Damon," she murmured. He complied and realized how dry his mouth was.

"Where… where did you get that?"

She walked toward him, slowly, hungrily. Then with the command of a very dangerous creature, she climbed on top of him. Was he dreaming? It felt so very much like a dream to him.

"You don't recognize the panties?"

He did, he realized. The ones he had stolen.

"I didn't know they were part of a set."

She took one of his hands and put his index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh." She grinned, and then slipped his finger in her mouth.

He moaned unconsciously.

Elena dropped his hand and leaned over him, laying soft kisses on his neck, just beneath his ear. Her hair lay softly over his eyes and the sensation tingled. He could not see her pulling the syringe from the side of her pantyhose. She popped off the top soundlessly.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. She licked his throat and poised the syringe over his artery. She was getting way too good at this, she thought.

"Not yet."

He was in the dungeon room beneath the house. He knew it before he opened his eyes. He could smell the subtle stench of vervaine from the plants they had kept down there. It burned his nostrils. He felt the cool, sandy ground under his bare feet. Damon opened his eyes. He'd been right.

Damon's arms were linked above his head, tied with rope that must have been laced vervaine because it burned just enough to keep him tied where he was. A large steel anchor hanging from the ceiling hooked his bounds. It was the same one from Stefan's room, freshly drilled into the ceiling. When had that gotten there, he wondered?

The room was lit with candles and in the corner of the room was a table that had something on it, but in the vervaine fog, he couldn't quite make it out yet. Elena was standing before him in the same drop dead gorgeous outfit as earlier. He glared at her.

"Is it common for you to drug and take advantage of your boyfriends?"

"Is it common for you to sneak up on your girlfriends and fuck them without asking first?"

He gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart jump.

"No… but it could be my new favorite hobby. Especially if you plan on leaving yourself naked, blindfolded and wet around the house like that on a regular basis."

Elena gave him a sardonic look but otherwise ignored his comment. She turned away from him and walked to the table behind her.

"Aren't you going to ask why you're here?"

Damon watched her perfectly round ass as she bent over the small table. Distractedly he asked,

"Why am I here?"

Elena grinned to herself as she grabbed the black satin gloves off the table and started to slip them on.

"You're here because Stefan and I think you need to be taught a lesson."

She turned back to face him. Excitement was rising in her. She'd never taken charge like this before, but the power was addicting.

"Stefan, as you know, is struggling more with sharing me than you are, and he needed to show me a side of himself that I hadn't seen before to remain secure in our little three way relationship. You deliberately disrupted that for him."

"Stefan had always been bad at sharing. It's a little brother thing."

"If this is going to work, you need to learn to respect when something is important to him or… to me. You can't just always do whatever you want."

Damon pouted, but his eyes glimmered dangerously.

"So _you're_ going to teach me a lesson then?"

"Oh yes," Elena informed him, adjusting the gloves around her elbows.

Then she approached him and laid her covered hands just beneath his collarbone.

"What?!" Damon hissed. The gloves burned instantly. They continued to burn as Elena dragged them slowly down his chest, his stomach, and to the rim of his still unbuttoned jeans. She finally pulled them off, but the sting stayed.

"Vervained gloves. It's crazy some of the toys Stefan picked up over the years." She bit her lip and traced the top of his pants with one finger. Damon winced. His skin reddened where the gloves touched and quickly healed. They wouldn't be too strong, Stefan had promised.

Elena gave Damon another devilish look and placed her hands on his extended arms. His head fell back with a hiss as she slowly traced his taut muscles, again trailing down his chest towards his pants.

"This is way too much fun," Elena murmured.

"So. Cute, little Elena has a sadistic side. Interesting." He growled at her. Elena shot a hand out to his throat. She applied pressure gently, holding his neck still. His skin burned and sizzled under the touch. Then she kissed him hard, demanding his lips open with her tongue. He returned the kiss greedily, the sting on his throat shooting up into his face. But still she tasted so good. She pulled away from the kiss just as quickly as she laid it on him, but her hand remained.

"How do you like it?"

"I'm still deciding." He gasped. She traced his lip with his thumb, making it red. Then she let go of his neck and watched, fascinated as it healed before her. She went to his pants, slowly pushing them down his hips. The soft fabric sizzled along his thighs.

"Step out," She commanded softly. Damon did, excited now.

Elena ran the gloves up his legs, starting at his ankles and moving inward, up his knees, and to the most sensitive insides of his thighs. She looked up at Damon, and through his grimace, she saw fear. She giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" He hissed.

"Are you afraid Damon? Are you afraid I'm going to touch your cock with my magic gloves?" She asked, running light circles inside his thighs. He watched her indignantly. She laughed aloud then, shook her head, and slipped his already hard dick into her mouth.

Damon gasped. She sucked on him hard. And he was lost, slipping somewhere between the pleasure of her mouth and the pain of her hands. She circled his head with her tongue slowly. He whimpered and tried to push it deeper into her mouth, but she pulled back.

"No Damon. This is punishment, remember?" And then she suddenly swiped his whole manhood, just barely, with her gloved hand. It was such a strong sensation for him: to feel the pleasure in the sting of pain. Bondage hadn't really been his thing. It was always Stefan's dark little secret. But now he could see why. It was so exciting and hot in a frightening sort of way. Elena went back to sucking just the head of his cock, teasing him hard. Damon closed his eyes and groaned.

Suddenly Elena pulled away and his eyes snapped open. He watched her closely as she slipped the gloves off. She ran her bare hands over herself: her breasts, her waist, and her thighs. She slipped a hand into her thong and cooed softly.

"Oh my god Damon, I'm so wet right now." She retrieved her hand and held two slick fingers up to his face. He smelled her scent all over them. He found himself biting his own lip and released it.

"Taste me." She slipped her fingers into his mouth. Her pussy was sweet tasting like always. He'd always loved the taste of pussy because no matter how ladylike the woman pretended to be, there was always something wild and primal about it.

He sucked every bit of pussy off of her fingers. Her eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation. Damon's eyes went dark. The vein's engorged under his eyes and he released his fangs so he could nick open her fingertip.

Elena gasped. Her eyes shot open at the small sting. Damon sucked hungrily as her blood flowed into his mouth. Even though she liked it, this wouldn't do at all. He could not control this situation.

She ripped her fingers from his lips, and immediately, smacked him hard across the face. His shock was priceless.

"There you go, bending the rules again Damon. I guess I'm just going to have to punish you."

He expected that she would put those hellish gloves back on, but she did something, much, much worse. She bent over, facing away from him, and slipped that tiny, lacy thong down and off her hips. Then she turned around, and laid down on her back on a blanket in front of him. Her pussy glistened in the candlelight. Damon licked his lips unconsciously.

"Damon, you're so sexy all tied up like that, I'm just getting all worked up." She reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit gently. It sent shivers all over her skin. Damon could have sworn his prick twitched.

"I could help you with that," he breathed.

"No. I don't think so. I think I'll do it myself, and make you watch."

It was Damon's turn to shiver. He watched greedily and desperately as she slid a finger inside herself.

"How do you know I won't break free?" He asked, testing his bounds for the first time.

"Because Stefan tied them. He's an expert." She giggled, and slipped another finger inside. It felt good, but she was aching for a cock. It was difficult to not go over to Damon and slide right onto his. She thought about it and her lips parted.

Damon gently tugged his restraints again. He looked up at the knot. It was the same knot that Damon taught Stefan as a child. He knew how to get free. Why would Stefan make it so easy for him? He covered his realization with a look of faux desperation.

Elena was rubbing her clit again, and watching Damon struggle to get to her. Each time her fingertip grazed her clit it sent another jolt through her. Damon could see her getting close. While he was greatly enjoying watching her, he would much rather participate in the show.

"Elena," Damon gasped, delight in his eyes. "Please come here. I want to taste you again. I won't bite, promise…"

Elena debated it as she stroked herself closer and closer to orgasm. But she decided that it wouldn't hurt anything and so she stood up and approached Damon. She splayed her hand in front of his face.

Damon smirked and Elena knew immediately that she'd made a mistake, but it was too late. Damon grabbed her by her wrist before she even saw him get free. She stopped breathing as he slid her fingers between his lips expertly, controlled and confident. He released them, but not her hand.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," He growled. Then he pulled her to him and lifted her.

They were against the wall in less than a moment. Damon crushed his chest against her. His mouth smothered hers greedily. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she plunged into her.

"Damon!" She screamed. Then she clung to him with every muscle in her body as he thrust into her brutally. His pelvis ground hard into her clit. Between that and his big dick pumping into her, she was about to lose it. He kissed her hard to cover her screams. His tongue invaded her mouth. She sucked his tongue eagerly.

Damon finally released her mouth and moved his to her chin…her throat…her chest. Holding her against the wall, he ripped the corset open with both hands. He grabbed her breasts hard and looked back at her face. She winced, but still moaned. His eyes were dark. His fangs were out. He smiled wickedly and sank his teeth into the top of her left breast.

That was all it took to push her over the edge. She screamed and screamed as she came devastatingly hard on his cock. She pulled it with her strong muscles and as her blood poured into his mouth, he allowed his own release deep inside her.

As he came he continued to ravage her with his cock, and she came again, her body twitching and begging for him. She clung to him with her arms, her hands tangled in his hair.

Finally he pulled his fangs from her and lapped at her wound gingerly. His head rushed with the blood. As she panted, he bit into his own wrist.

"Open,"

She opened her lips and he drizzled a few drops of blood onto her tongue. She winced at the taste but accepted it.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, her eyelids heavy. Damon's cock was still silky smooth inside her. It made her tremble.

Damon eyed her and then smiled wide.

"Sure did." The foolishness of this girl, he thought. How could she be so foolish and so amazing at the same time? He pulled out of her.

Elena realized as Damon set her down that he legs were not working quite yet. They buckled. Damon caught her, and lifted her bridal style into his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just tired." She murmured. She should be, he realized. She had probably been awake for nearly twenty-four hours at this point. He kissed her forehead. Her eyes were already closed.

Damon carried her from the dungeon, his concern for his brother growing with every step.

Despite his attempts to thwart his fun on a regular basis, Damon really did love his brother. He supposed that he would have to accept that sharing Elena would be much more difficult for Stefan than for himself, and that he really should have let alone Stefan and Elena's game earlier.

Damon chuckled to himself. It appeared that he had learned his lesson after all. He stopped in front of Stefan's closed door and knocked softly with the back of his knuckle.

The door opened. Stefan glared back at his brother from the doorway.

"Damon."

"Stefan," he slipped past him into his brother's bedroom. Gently, he set the sleeping Elena on Stefan's bed and turned to face him.

"Why did you tie me with that knot? You knew I'd know how to get free."

Stefan shrugged.

"I thought I'd make it more interesting for the both of you."

Damon stared at his brother shocked, as always, at his generosity and maturity.

"I wanted to apologize for interrupting you and Elena earlier. There I go again, hurting people with my impulsive decisions."

"I know. And it's alright. I accept your apology."

Damon eyed his younger brother.

"Are you okay? With all of this?"

"With what? You standing naked in my bedroom?"

"No. With this whole situation with Elena?"

They both looked down at her. Passed out to the world. Stefan reached out and stroked her face.

"I love her," he looked up at Damon. "I love you. In a different, completely non-sexual way of course but…I don't see what else I could ask for."

Damon nodded carefully.

"I love you too, brother." He stared at her for a moment.

"I don't want to leave her," Damon whispered.

"Then don't," Stefan reasoned, lying next to her. Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Are you inviting me in?"

Stefan snorted.

"Yes, you can come in Damon," Stefan said, shaking his head at his brother. Damon slid into bed on the other side of her. Stefan pulled the covers over them. Elena let out a small moan, and then reached out her hands for each of them. They took hers and fell peacefully, into sleep.


End file.
